bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Perfect Core
The Perfect Core is the magical entity that holds Vestroia's balance, and is the center plot in the anime series. The Battle Brawlers must protect it from Naga who want its power to rule the universe, and corrupted the other villains to complete his work. In the process, Drago had been learning about his origins and adquired more fragments from the Core. Role in the Anime Season 1 When Drago absorbed the Infinity Core and the Silent Core, he became the Ultimate Bakugan: the Perfect Dragonoid completly, and had complete control over all six Attributes. But then, following Wavern's spirit, he went to the center of Vestroia, and then sacrficed himself to fuse both energies and became the new Core. *'Infinity Core': Protected by Wavern. *'Silent Core': Taken by Naga, who used it to create Doom Cards and send all Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. **'Silent Orb': A portion from the Core, extracted by Hal-G. Used by Vladitor. Season 2: New Vestroia When New Vestroia was invaded by the Vestals, Drago needed to call for help. So the Six Ancient Warriors, Apollonir, Lars Lion, Frosch, Oberus, Clayf, and Exedra used their energy to separate Drago's body from the Core and they said he would look different. He did, Drago became Neo Dragonoid. however this didn't leave Drago entirely, as the gem on his chest remained and the power of the core reappeared on several occasions including Dan's battles against the Vexos, and when he supposedly died saving the doomed Bakugan from the BT System. Wavern (as the Core's light) appeared to Drago, who told him not to give into death before vanishing. Drago awoke and absorbed all the Attribute Energies and became into Helix Dragonoid. When Drago was taken by Spectra and turned into a Vexos Dragonoid, his Perfect Core Diamond turned black. *'Forbidden Cards': Used by Spectra to upgrade his Bakugan to a corrupted version. *'Fully Automated Reaction Battle System' (FARBAS): a Vestal computer, used to heal all damage done to Cyborg Helios and Farbros and makes his power equal to the opponent's if it is higher than his. Used by scanning Vexos Dragonoid's data. *'Attribute Energies': Hold by the Legendary Soldiers, who used these powers to free all Bakugan from the Doom Dimension. Transfered to the Resistance' Bakugan. **'Terrestre Core': Protected by Abyss, used by Maxus Helios and restored by Maxus Dragonoid. Resembled the Attribute Energies. Season 3: Gundalian Invaders Drago revealed that when the Core split, and Vestroia became the world of the six atributes, the enormous energy created and sent powerful Bakugan to the dimension of Neathia and Gundalia. *'Sacred Orb': The origin of all Bakugan' DNA Code (including Battle Gears and Mobile Assault Vehicles) Protected by Dragonoid Colossus. **'Element': A portion from the Orb, hold by Neo Ziperator. **'Forbidden Power': Hold by the Dark Bakugan. **'Ultimate Warrior Gene': Heredated from the original Dragonoid and Dharaknoid. Gallery infinitydemon.PNG|Infinity Dragonoid's Infinity Demon dextraatak2.PNG|Infinity Dragonoid's Dextra Attack Heliosattackbydragocore.png|Neo Dragonoid's Strike Dragon File:Drago_with_power_up.jpg|Neo Dragonoid's Dragon Contender |Vexos Dragonoid's Dianos Cocos X |Vexos Dragonoid's Dianos Durus X Dark neo dragonoid with vestroia x.jpg|Vexos Dragonoid's Vestroia X Hex DRAGO.PNG|Vexos Dragonoid's Neo Legend X |Maxus Dragonoid's Vanishing Fire |Maxus Dragonoid's Stike Dragon |Maxus Dragonoid's Maximun Dragon |Maxus Dragonoid's Ultimate Guardener Burning Infinity.png|Cross Dragonoid's Burning Inifinity Dragonphalanx.png|Helix Dragonoid's Dragon Phalanx Dradofire13.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid's Particle Wave Picture 63.png|Blitz Dragonoid's Spire Dragon wavereyeflash.PNG|Wavern's Spirit Eye Flash waverebgbang.PNG|Wavern's Big Bang Blaze wavervshiningpyrus.PNG|Wavern's Shining Pyrus Naga7.png|Silent Naga's Bottom Zero Naga6.png|Silent Naga's Darkus Riot Naga5.png|Silent Naga's Sykuria Shield |Silent Naga's Bakugan Drain |Silent Naga's Silent Down Dragon prownia.jpg|Apollonir's Dragon Proudia infinitywaivver.PNG|Legendary Soldiers' Infinity Waiver Category:Season 1 Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Article stubs Category:Special Energies